Friday Night Rescue
by Hwoarangsguardie
Summary: Three friends search the untamed wilderness of after-hours school for their missing comrade.


A/N: This is my first marching band fic that I've put on here. It's not really my best work (no where near my best work, see Video Games: Tekken: Rivals for the best fic I've put on FF.net) I hope you like it. Read and review, and I might put my other marching band fic on, which is better than this one, and has more chapters, too.  
  
"You've got THIRTY minutes to be dressed and ready in the Bandroom before we warm up and march out!" screamed the band director.  
  
"What about Bryan? He's disappeared. He said he went to get his sock's out of his locker and been gone for half an hour!" Kat said to her friends, Jason and Eric.  
  
"We'll just have to go looking for him. Gear up, guys, we're going into the uncharted wilderness of after hours school!" Jason said. They all cringed. School, after all the teachers has left and the janitors are getting ready to leave. It's scary, a wilderness, untamed and uncharted.  
  
They got their weapons and headed for the stairs, the gateway to the uncivilized world. They slowly climbed the steps, wary of any creature desperate and hungry enough to attack. They made it through the portal unharmed; now the real danger begins as they enter the wild areas.  
  
They quietly crept through the dangerous halls, dodging the scraps that were inevitably there. They saw the tracks of Bryan, hoping that nothing caught him before they could rescue him and take him back to the safety of the Bandroom.  
  
They heard a noise; they all raised their weapon of choice, blowguns. A tiger jumped out at Jason, in the lead. He blew on the gun, an arrow let loose, the tiger dodged.  
  
Mrs. Griffith, the principal, came out of her office to see three students slinking around the halls, she walked up to Jason, the one in front. He saw her just before she got there, and raised the trumpet to his mouth and blew a note at her. "Jason! Why are you here!? Get down to the Bandroom, where you belong!"  
  
"Listen to that growl, Kat. She must be a mother trying to find food for her young. Mother tigers are always the most dangerous, especially if they are hunting for food for their children," Eric said, from behind Kat.  
  
"Yes, let's stay away while Jason gets rid of her."  
  
She dodged my arrow, I'll just have to use a more powerful one, Jason thought. He blew into his gun, releasing a small, but deadly little arrow.  
  
Mrs. Griffith cringed as Jason played the highest note he could reach on his trumpet. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the ear and drug him towards her office, a little way down the hall.  
  
"No! Jason! Fight her, don't let her take you and feed you to her cubs!" Kat screamed.  
  
"Go on without me, Kat! Find Bryan, rescue him, he needs you. Don't come back for me, it would be the death of us all!" These were Jason's last words as he was dragged into the lair of the tiger.  
  
"We have been saddened, but we must press on. Bryan needs our help, we will return for Jason later. We will not lose any friends today, Eric. I promise. "  
  
"Yes, Kat. We must rescue our friends, for their sake and the sake of our band!" Eric replied, taking the lead.  
  
They walked and walked through the dangerous terrain, never once lowering their guard. They would find Bryan and rescue Jason. They heard screams for help deep in the canyon there were facing. They knew in an instant that it must be Bryan. They climbed two parts of the treacherous and deep canyon. They saw him, fallen. They picked him up, dusted him off and headed to go rescue Jason, but Bryan didn't move.  
  
"Guys, you're here. I thought I was surely left for dead after some much time alone in this jungle!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We lost Jason to a mother tiger on the way up here, we've got to hurry!" Kat said.  
  
They came to the lair of the tiger that had gotten Jason, "Okay, Bryan, Eric, ere it goes. Use the strongest weapons you have, mother lions can be very vicious when defending their territory," Kat said, creeping towards the mouth of the cave. They burst in, blowing darts everywhere.  
  
Mrs. Griffith was talking to Jason, when his friends, with the new addition of Bryan, burst in, playing the highest and loudest notes they could on their instrument. The noise made Mrs. Griffith cover her ears.  
  
"Quick, while the tiger's stunned!" They all ran out of the evil lair. They ran at full speed tot he band room, and barely got there in time when the band director called them to attention. They smiled at each other, another Friday night mission completed successfully. 


End file.
